Allknowing
Allknowing was an adult female NightWing that was from the time period of Darkstalker (Legends) and was Queen Vigilance's original personal seer before Clearsight took over the job. She was also a teacher for the other dragonet seers at The NightWing School that Clearsight attended. Clearsight described her as "large", "looming", and "scowling", which, in the following events of Darkstalker (Legends), basically sums up her entire character. Appearance Allknowing was described to be large and had a long neck and sharp-edged bones. As mentioned earlier, Clearsight said she was a dragon of grand size. Biography Darkstalker (Legends) On Clearsight's first day of school, she found her way to the 'Tower of Knowledge' in the NightWing School. There she met her teacher, Allknowing. Allknowing appeared to detest Clearsight from their first meeting when Clearsight was not only able to find her classroom on her first day, but was only three years old and predicts three things: a huge storm was going to roll in three days from the current day, that class would have to be canceled for a week of rain, and that the queen was planning to evaluate all of her potential seers in a month and she wouldn't be pleased. After this statement, Allknowing quoted a line from one of her previous prophecies: "Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, too many eyes and too many threads" ''and came to the sudden conclusion that her new student's name was Clearsight, much to the awe of her students, Jewel-eyes, Vision, and Morrowwatcher. Allknowing reappeared later in Queen Vigilance's court "glittering with poise and diamonds". There Clearsight delivered a warning, that the IceWings were planning an invasion by sea on North Beach. Queen Vigilance was surprised by the straightforwardness of this vision and asked Allknowing what she knows of such events. Allknowing replies that she did have such a vision, one about ''waves of ice dragons ''and a ''midnight menace. Queen Vigilance politely complimented Allknowing on the poetic nature of her prophecy, but then makes Clearsight her new personal seer, for her desired precision (i.e. telling her visions in a straightforward way rather than as a cryptic prophecy), and accuracy. She was later seen in the last few chapters of Darkstalker (Legends) when Clearsight had been summoned yet again to Queen Vigilance's court. Queen Vigilance re-appointed Allknowing as her seer because she gave her a prophecy of Darkstalker killing the queen and ruling the NightWings, and Clearsight failed to give her any such warning, due to a spell from Darkstalker. Quotes "You claim to be a seer? ... How do you know? What have you seen? We don't tolerate play-acting here." "How do you know they weren't ordinary dreams? Or products of your imagination?" "Ha! ... How old are you-- three? Your powers have barely begun to evolve yet, even if they are real. Whatever lucky guess brought you here, you should go away again until you are truly ready. Talk to me when you've had a few more visions than ''oh no, my mommy is going to yell at me for splattering rabbit bits all over the floor."'' - To Clearsight, mocking her visions. "''Dragon of chaos, tangling the webs, ...'' Too many eyes and too many threads." "You must be Clearsight." "Obviously I knew you were coming. ... But you seem to be early." "Well, ... Obviously Clearsight's gift is a little different from everyone else's. I'm sure we'll learn so much from listening to her tell us about it. But for now, I suggest we get back to our curriculum." "As I was saying, ... here is the first verse of one of my earlier prophecies." "Any theories what this was about? ... Clearsight, you seem tremendously amused by something." "Certainly it was ''more mysterious before it was fulfilled, ... Care to explain it to us?"'' - To Clearsight regarding her prophecy about Prince Arctic. "The terrible price is the war, ... There's no need to show off by concocting wild fantasies. We already know that neither of Arctic's offspring inherited his animus power. Vision, did you have something to add?" "If you recall my last prophecy, Your Majesty, there were references to ''waves of ice dragons and a midnight menace."'' "That — that — ... The nature of visions — specific details are not — that's not how it works." - To Queen Vigilance regarding one of Clearsight’s visions. "I knew you were trouble, ... But I didn't realize you were planning to betray me." - To Clearsight when she took over her job. "Well, enjoy your attention now that you've got it, ... You'll soon see what happens to dragons who show off around here." Prophecies Being the queen's top seer for a while, Allknowing has naturally presented many predictions. She has a signature style of writing prophecies about these predictions in rather mediocre poetry that forgets entirely about rhythm. There are only three prophecies that have been revealed, though more are referenced in Darkstalker (Legends). Trivia * Allknowing developed a grudge against Clearsight for having far stronger powers than she had, and for taking her place as the queen's top seer. This was shown when she spoke of (or, some speculate, made up) a vision of Darkstalker for Vigilance. * Her name refers to her gifts and occupation as a seer. ** Her name is also slightly ironic because it means "knowing all things", despite her being oblivious to many things. Gallery Typical NightWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical NightWing (colored), by Joy Ang NightTransparent.png|A typical NightWing (lineart), by Joy Ang German nightwing.jpg|A typical NightWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold NightWing Sigil.png|NightWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Allknowing.png AllknowingTheNightwing.png Snapshot 20160812 5.JPG|by Moonblishipper14 Dragon meme.jpg|by SunsetTheHybrid 9686.png|Allknowing by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Allknowing-714960313 Allknowing IceOfWaterflock.png|Allknowing by IceOfWaterflock|link=https://iceofwaterflock.deviantart.com/art/Allknowing-735681508 Allknowing.jpg|All-knowing is angry by Superderpyfish 8fc41969-ef85-46ab-9050-63c1cf31f42b.png|Allknowing by KiwiFluff2008 Allknowing|Allknowing (vinegar-dipped radish) by Chamops Allknowing2.png|Allknowing by ponyo100 fr:Allknowing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Empowered NightWings Category:Seers Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists